gokaigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gokaiger goseiger hero great battle 199
GOKAIGER GOSEIGER HERO GREAT 199 is the team-up between gokaiger and the previous sentai, GOSEIGER, which were angel themed sentai. it is also doubles as the "VS sentai" similar to boukenger and gaoranger. this was released with KAMEN RIDER OOO DEN-O LETS GO RIDER KICK 2011, the film that celebrated the 40TH anniversery of kamen rider. PLOT the black cross fuehrer, th villain of the first sentai, GORANGER returns and makes a deal with the zangyack. at the same time, the last sentai, goseiger return and take back their keys(as well as the gosei knight key, which the goseiger do not recognize). once the gokaiger and goseiger are confronted by black cross, he sends them to various locations: gosei yellow, gosei black, gokai blue, and gokai yellow are transported to TOEI STUDIOS, led by gaiark leader yogomacritein. gosei pink, gosei blue, gokai green, and gosei pink are sent to a sea-bank, and are confronted by the hades god dagon. gosei red and gokai red are sent to an arena where all the people have been frozen, and are confronted by one of the goseigers own enemys, brajira of the massiah, now sporting a blck cross belt and calling himself "brajira of the ressurection". all 3 are eventually destroyed by the two teams and all 10 are sent to an empty wasteland where black cross fuehrer uses the stolen keys to create ranger copies for them to fight. gosei knight and navi arrive and the two teams transform. the goseigers use there tenswords to go into super form and take down the pre-PR teams that use there cannons. ate first, the 11 take down full teams on there owns, but then team up to fight the remaining senshi in there own colors, as well as knight single handingly destroying most 6TH senshi. they then take down the goranger copies and most recent teams(shinkenger, go-onger, gekiranger) the 11 then use the power of the 176 other senshi to defeat the now enlarged black cross but he then becomes BLACK CROSS COLLOSUS and attacks the city that most of the film(and series) took place in. gokai-OH, gosei great, and gosei ground go after it, only for gosei kni ght and his mech to be taken down. through out the film there has been a subplot revolving a man who tries to kill himself only to be stopped by the former dekapink, ryuuranger, and denjiblue. he said he was laid off and all he had left was a toy version of the varibloom, the mecha of the goranger. once the two teams receive a large beating from black cross collosus, the power of super sentai damashi(spirit) creates backup energy channeled through the varibloom, as well as a young boys denjirobo figurine(which denjiblue told him that if he kept good care of it, good things would happen) the energy fully manifests into an army of all the mechs from each team(if the team started with three but had more members added on, there mech was in its bare basic form) collosus summons his three generals as well as there partners/alternate forms to fight them, and they fight to the tune of the orignal goranger theme(unlike LETS GO ALL RIDERS, which featured a new version of "lets go, rider kick" this film uses the orignal version, unaltered) once the villains are defeated, the gokaiger use the gorangers grand power, the varibloom, to form goren gokai-OH and destroy collosus. the people cheer and celebrate the gokaiger and goseiger. the film ends with the goseiger returning there keys and hanging out with the gokaiger, while the gokai galleon is being overlooked by the sixth gokaiger, gokai silver. CHARACTERS GOKAIGER *captain marvelous/gokai red *joe gibken/gokai blue *luka millfey/gokai yellow *don dogoir/gokai green *ahim de famille/ gokai pink *gokai silver(cameo at the end) GOSEIGER *alata/gosei red *eri/gosei pink *agri/gosei black *moune/gosei yellow *hyde/gosei blue *gosei knight RETURNING SENSHI *akaranger(goranger) *big one(JAKQ) *denji blue(denjiman) *goggle black(goggle V) *dynapink(dynaman) *red one(bioman) *red turbo(turboranger) *ryuuranger(dairanger) *dekapink(dekaranger) *boukenred(boukenger) *go-on yellow(go-onger) *shinkengreen(shinkenger) *shinkengold(shinkenger) EXTRA SENSHI *signalman *bullblack *dekamaster *dekaswan *magimother *wolzard fire *swordsman zuuban *rio(darth lion) *mele *female shinkenred VILLAINS *black cross fuehrer/black cross collosus *brajira of the messiah(main villain who fought the goseigers in various forms) **buredoran of the comet(warstar form) *buredoran of the chubacabra(yuumajuu form) *buredo-RUN of the cyborg(mantritis form) *buredoran of the bloodbath(gendoushu form) *Yogoshimacritein(final boss of the go-onger and leader of gaiark) **Kireizky(gaiark cleaning minister) *Chirakasonne(yogoshimacriteins right hand man) *hades god dagon(one of the rivals of the magiranger) **ifrit(fellow hades god) *cyclops(fellow hades god) MECHA GOKAI-OH: *gokai galleon *gokai jet *gokai dump *gokai racer *gokai sub GOSEI GREAT *gosei dragon *gosei phoenix *gosei snake *gosei tiger *gosei shark GOSEI GROUND *groundion *sealion *skyon TRIVIA *black cross fuehrer becoming black cross collosus is similar to how in LETS GO RIDER KICK 2011 the orignal kamen rider villain, GREAT LEADER OF SHOCKER, became GREAT LEADER COLLOSUS, this was most likely intentional by toei. *this film explains what happened to the extra senshi while the hero great war was occuring, as well what happened straight after. *AKAred was expected to have a role in the film, but only cameod in the beggining epilogue. *this film uses a new version of the SUPER SENTAI GETTER, which is the full version slightly shortened. Category:movies Category:movie Category:team-up Category:team-up Category:team-up